Daddy Loves You
by rotkappchen15
Summary: After Alana left Will after their kiss, he gets lonely and desperate. He turns to Winston for satisfaction. Warning: the fanfiction contains bestiality (no animal abuse) and explicit sex scenes. For mature audience only!


It was the 2nd of June 2014, 3 pm. It has been 2 hours since Alana left the wolf pack in Wolf Trap, but for Will it still felt like she walked out of that door a month ago. There was an unpleasant silent floating around the room, only the dogs' little noises could be heard.

His lips were still wet from the kiss, if he licked he could taste Alana on himself. She tasted like... cherry. Tasty, fresh cherry. If her lips tasted this good what would her pussy taste like; was the only thing coming around in his mind. A warm shiver ran through Will's body every time he thought about her.

He hopped in his brown leather chair, filled with great sorrow. He buried his head in his hand, tears staring to gather up in his eyes. He was strong enough to hold them back for a while. He didn't want to cry because of this, he should have thought that it won't work out. Alana was a true, refined lady, how could he even assume she would fall in love with a...what word could be used to describe? Lunatic. Unstable. Alana deserved more than him.

No matter how hard he tried, those stubborn little tears still found their ways down his troubled face. It was rather good that he was alone, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.  
>Through the silent sobs he didn't even notice that Winston was around. He rubbed his cute wet nose to Will's leg, just like he knew daddy was sad. He couldn't say any kind words but this was enough for Will, too. He knew he could always count on Winston, no matter how great his sorrow was. He was a good, loyal, disciplined dog.<p>

_Disciplined...Loyal..._

Will got up from the chair and knelt beside Winston on the floor, hugging his fluffy friend tightly. He deeply buried his face in his fur, letting those tears to fall freely from his eyes.  
>Winston placed his legs on daddy's shoulder, like he also wanted to hug him tightly.<br>It was a deep and touching moment for Will, his dark beige colored friend's hug was so calming. There was no man on Earth who could give back this feeling.  
>Will blinked as a dirty thought flashed in front of his eyes.<p>

_No, you must not do that!_

_But I miss Alana so much..._

_And Winston is so sweet and caring..._

_Caring...Sweet..._

_Alana...Winston..._

As the brunette brushed his hand down on Winston's back, the thought became clearer and clearer in front of him. Alana was going on his mid. Yes, it was definitely her. She knelt right there in front of the fireplace, wearing only a black nightie, the desire changing her face completely.  
>"Will..." her voice sounded blunt but Will still recognized it. He knew it was only in his head.<br>"Will... Come here..." she was playing with her hair, tangling it with her finger as she licked her lips seductively.

Will quickly shook his head. He suddenly felt something happening in his pants, something that was stiffing uncomfortably towards Winston.  
>Will finally set himself free from Winston's paws and he grabbed his head between his hands. There was honesty and loyalty written in his eyes.<br>The man turned away his head from those brown eyes for a moment.

_You must not do that!_

It was just a blink of an eye when he found himself blowing a light kiss on Winston's tiny nose. The dog didn't mind the care, he even answered with a lick on Will's cheek.  
>"Winston, I..." Will couldn't form the proper words to thank this much affection.<p>

_Alana..._

Winston just kept on licking daddy's stubble and tears, like he wanted to clean all of them. The pleasant warmth cascaded through Will's body again but more quickly, it felt like his movements were out of control. Their tongues touched with every single lick, daddy and his doggy passionately lapping at each other.

Will was not aware of himself, the only image in front of his eyes was Alana's naked body. The whole thing felt like he was obscenely tongue-fighting with Alana right now. He didn't want to think anything else right now.  
>Suddenly he grabbed Winston's head once again, which point they stopped the intense tongue-fight. It wasn't the loving daddy's gaze in Will's eyes. This gaze was the gaze of wild lovers. The gaze of a sex-craved man.<p>

"Turn around." Will ordered his obedient puppy quietly. Winston obeyed.  
>The heat was unbearable at this point, Will immediately took off his vest along with his long sleeved green shirt. His naked torso was glistening with sweat in the dim light of the fireplace.<br>The whole fuzziness of the room really pressed Will in the mood. He gently spread Winston's legs so he could see his sweet rosy asshole. It was pink and clean. Just like Alana's.

_I wonder how Alana's pussy would smell like._

Will languidly smelled between those furry legs, taking in all it's delicious scent. His member was aching more and more harder.  
>"Ooh, Winston..." Will panted, and so he started working his way in there with his tongue. He studiously circled around his entrance, gradually speeding up the tempo with each lick. Winston let out a small whimper, daddy's tongue felt so weird and unusual down there.<br>Will's tongue was moving faster, in and out, in and out of his nice ass. He didn't want to hurt Winston in any way, he wanted him to enjoy this.

_You're so juicy Alana... Very juicy..._

Saliva was literally dripping out of Winston's hole now but Will knew it was not enough. He had to make him ready for the romp entirely. He wetted his middle- and index finger thoroughly, his left hand still resting on Winston's behind. He then slowly inserted his middle finger in his rosy ass, paying close attention to his reaction. A quiet mewl and some wiggling. All right, it didn't hurt him. Winston mewled louder at the next one and tried to withdraw from those long fingers.  
>"No, Winston please. Daddy just wants to make love to you." Will tenderly pulled him back, moving his fingers slowly in and out. He was looking for a soft spot inside him. He must had one. It had to have one.<p>

_Deeper, Will, deeper..._

Suddenly Winston was writhing and crying out loud under him and Will knew he had successfully found his spot.  
>He withdraw his fingers from Winston, the slimy liquid was oozing out of his hole right on the floor. Will did not hang around, he pulled off his pants in no time, still holding Winston with his left hand. His cock was stiff and throbbing in his hands, pre-cum leaking from the tip in great amount. He jerked it tenderly a few times before he put the tip on Winston's wet little entrance<em>.<em>

_I want it, Will..._

"Are you ready, buddy?" Will's voice was soft and full of love but his frequent panting showed his real nature. He didn't wait for an answer, this whole things was just an act of kindness.  
>Will held Winston still as he slowly pushed in, just the tip yet. The dog cried out resoundingly at the strange feeling, Will's cock felt so unpleasant in him. He wanted to pull out but the man held him tight.<br>"Hush, don't worry Winston, daddy's going to be gentle with you." Will calmed him as he bent down on his back, bracing himself with his right hand, his left hand wrapped around Winston's waist. He started thrusting with a slow rhythm, exploring the depth of his friend.

_Ahnnn Will, you're so big!_

"Nnng, Winston, ahhh!" Will moaned how incredibly tight and moist Winston was inside. His asshole felt like a fresh pink virgin pussy.

_Harder, Will!_

Will sped up with every thrust, hugging the whimpering puppy ever so tightly. It seemed like his dick was also leaking at the thrusts.  
>The living room was filled with smutty noises, with slippery sounds, with Will's growls and Winston's mewls. The other dogs were watching the obscene scene in awe, not really sure what was going on in front of them right now. Luckily, there weren't any curious neighbors around.<p>

_Touch me, Will..._

The fantastic feeling was rushing through Will's body, he couldn't believe that it was Winston who he was fucking in the middle of the living room. It all felt so good.  
>Will brushed his sweat covered head in Winston's furry back just to show him how much he loved his little buddy. "Nnng, ahh, d-daddy loves you... soo much...ahn, unf..."<br>His left hand was wondering around Winston's dick, amazed at how hard he was, Slowly but surely he started stroking him, smutting his hand with pre-cum. Winston's mewls were incredibly loud and arousing, an extra joy in the lewd sex they were having. Will pounded him harder and harder, holding him tightly. The orgasm was near.

_Come inside me, Will..._

His thrusts became erratic but he still kept going on restlessly.  
>"Ahh... Winston!"<br>The orgasm came in a large wave, completely covering his mind and body. He dug his nails deep in Winston's fur which caused his body and ass to twitch. He thrust some out of reflex then he collapsed on top of Winston, powerless.  
>Now Winston really wanted to be set free but Will's heavy body stopped him. Daddy's hot cum was filling him up entirely. Will panted heavily, trying to regain his strength so he could get up from Winston but was unable at the moment.<br>A few minutes passed when he finally got up, heavy drops of sweat all over his body.

_Careful, Will..._

He carefully pulled out of Winston, cum dripping out of his fucked hole.  
>Will just collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, the wild romp took away all his power. He had enough strength to turn to Winston, to see his sad brown eyes looking at him. "What's wrong, buddy? Was daddy too rough with you?" he held Winston's head to his face, gently brushing his ears.<p>

_Lick me more, Will..._

He suddenly realized that Winston was still a leaking and throbbing mess, he had to do something about it. It was interesting how he didn't ran out of the house yet. Maybe he liked it just as much as he did. But Will wanted to please him and he will.  
>"Lie down for me, Winston." his voice was soft but certain. He lied down Winston on his side so he could see his leaking member.<br>"Oh God Winston... you're so big!" Will looked at his buddy's dick with amusement, he imagined it being a little smaller than that. Winston was panting heavily, wiggling his tail in excitement, waiting for Will's next step.

The young FBI agent took his little buddy's cock in his hand, stroking it tenderly. It was so hard and wet. Will licked his lips cravingly, he knew exactly what to do.  
>"Daddy's going to take care of you..." his voice skipped a little at the end of his sentence. Will slowly took Winston's throbbing cock in his mouths, circling around the tip with his tongue. He could take it all the way, from the tip to the base. His dick was so tasty and moist.<p>

Winston really enjoyed daddy's care, he started humping his mouth out of reflex. Will had to help him down a little to adjust his thrusts. Winston was already so close he started humping Will's wet mouth faster. Winston came with a huge whimper, releasing all his seed in daddy's warm mouth.  
>Will took it all, he could feel the bitter taste of Winston's cum on his tongue and in his throat. He pulled his mouth back from his member, a little amount of cum still dripping out of his mouth. He was filled with Winston's seed now. He swallowed every drop of it. Every drop.<p>

_Thank you, Will..._


End file.
